Regrets-A Sonally One-Shot
by DeGraphics Literature
Summary: Sally is having trouble dealing with memories from the other world. Can Sonic help her feel better? Sonally (Sonic x Sally) One-Shot. If you don't like this couple, then don't read it.


Regrets

A Sonally One-Shot

_**A/N: This is my First Sonic Fanfiction that I am sharing with you guys. Sally is still trying to cope with her memories of being Mecha-Sally. Will Sonic be able to lift her spirits. Contains Sonally, don't like the couple, don't read. Please leave a comment. I DO NOT OWN SONIC!**_

It was a cloudy night on Mobius as the Sky Patrol was flying overhead. On board everyone was asleep as Nicole activated the auto-pilot. Though there was one who couldn't sleep, Sally Acorn, leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. She just couldn't sleep. You may be asking why. Well that is because there was still a pounding thought running through her brain. Mecha-Sally.

She had recently received memories from another universe, where she had been roboticized and forced to fight her friends. Eggman had weaponized her, giving her blades and a gun that came out of her hair. She even almost killed Sonic, more than once. It was bad enough that the whole world was literally falling apart, but she had to deal with these haunting memories. She just couldn't live with herself knowing she had done all those things. Nicole did comfort her saying she wasn't going to do it now, but still, she just couldn't bare it.

"Maybe I should get a drink of water." she thought to herself, hoping it would take things off her mind.

She got out of her room and went towards the kitchen where she got a glass and filled it with water. The drink didn't help though, she still couldn't get her thoughts out of her head. She crouched down to her knees and started to cry.

"How could I have let Eggman do that me?" She asked to no one in particular. But what she didn't notice, was a certain blue hedgehog was standing in the door. "Sonic!" she said getting up, wiping the tears from her face, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," replied the blue hedgehog as he walked up to her, "what's your story?"

"The same," she replied, "I was having some troubling thoughts."

"Mind telling me about it?" Sonic asked.

She remained silent for a moment. She knew that out of all of her friends, Sonic took her roboticization the hardest. She knew he was trying to help, but she also didn't want to upset him.

She simply replied, "No, it's fine," but Sonic didn't buy it.

"Come on Sal," he said, "I heard you crying. Please, tell me what's wrong."

She knew after he said that she would have to tell him. He always has looked out for her and the other Freedom Fighters. There was no turning back now.

"I can't stop thinking about the memories from the other world," she finally said, "most of memories from this world are replacing them, but there's still one set that's eating me up."

"Sal, it's over now," Sonic said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "you're back to normal now."

"But I can't stop thinking about all the things I did," Sally said, tears coming out of her eyes, "I nearly killed Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, Tails, and even you," she started crying in his chest, "how can I live with myself knowing I did all those things?"

Sonic remained silent, he just let Sally cry into his chest, letting out all of her sorrows. How could she not? He knew what it was like to be turned against the people you care about, and can't do a thing about it. He was also roboticized in the old world, he didn't remember any of it, but he was told after he was de-roboticized. He felt the same way Sally was feeling now. But like her, he also suffered when she was roboticized. He gave her a comforting hug as she continued to cry.

"Sal, I know this hard to take in," he whispered, "I'm having a hard time with it too." Sally's crying settled down as she looked up at the blue hedgehog. "When we were chasing Eggman, we always had to fight you, we didn't want to... I didn't want to, but there was no way we could avoid confronting you. I understand that it's hard to believe all the things you've done, but it wasn't your fault."

"No Sonic it was," Sally said with tears still in her eyes, "I had Nicole focus the World Roboticizer on my location, I had it fire on me, I roboticized myself," she started to cry again and Sonic comforted her, "I should have found another way."

"Sal, there wasn't enough time," Sonic said, "you did what you had to do, no one blames you for what you did. If you didn't do what you did, nearly everyone on the planet would have died. Besides, it's over now," he pulled her away and held her chin up, having her eyes meet his, "and I promise that it will never happen again."

Sally gave a small smile and stopped crying. They just stood there for a moment, not saying another word. Their faces slowly came closer and closer until their noses were just inches apart, and their lips met. The kiss went on for what they felt like forever, wiping away all that was happening. Sally forgot all about her worries, all she could think about was how much Sonic cared for her, and how much she cared for him. The two finally pulled away and their eyes met once more.

"This might come as a shock to you," Sally teased, "but you're right, it's over now, in the past, I need to focus on what's going on now."

Sonic smiled at her, knowing he had helped her get her thoughts back in order. "Then go get some sleep," he said, "we need all the energy we need for our trip to the jungle tomorrow."

She nodded and they went down the hall back to their rooms. Sally got to her door, she turned to Sonic and said, "Thank you."

"Anytime Sal," Sonic said, giving her a thumbs up.

She gave a slight smile and entered her room and got in bed. She thought about what Sonic said and smiled as she closed her eyes

-The End

_**Thank you for reading. Please favorite the story and PLEASE don't flame me.**_


End file.
